Living with the Dead
by Living on a Rainbow
Summary: From meeting a ghost, to getting caught. Hinata's Halloween can't get any weirder. She even befriends the dead guy! But when said ghost asks for her help, will she accept and let him go or hold onto him forever? SasuHina. It's better than it sounds.
1. Chapter 1

**_Disclaimer: I never owned Naruto. Never will._**

"Kiba-kun...maybe we shouldn't do this," I whispered worriedly.

"Relax, Hina-chan," Kiba whispered back from the other side of the fence. "It'll only take a little while. Two hours, tops."

"Don't worry, Hinata," Ino patted my shoulder. "This is so much better than trick-or-treating!"

On the contrary, I was tempted to say. I would much rather be begging for candy door to door.

I placed my foot in Ino's hands, lifting myself up. I swung one leg over to the other side.

"You're going to catch me, right, Kiba-kun?" I asked, eyeing the six foot drop fearfully.

"Yes," He rolled his eyes, "Now please, jump."

"That sounds _so _suicidal..." Ino giggled. I shut my eyes tightly as I took in a big gulp of air.

Kiba shot her a glare that said "You're not helping!"

"Come on, Hina-chan," He said encouragingly, "I'm gonna catch you! Jump!"

Ino giggled again. I could only imagine the glare Kiba gave her.

I took a deep breath and complied. I hated the feel of free falling, the wind rushing through you, not knowing when you'd reach the ground safely -- or even if you'd get back up in one piece.

But sure enough, I felt Kiba's strong arms wrap around my waist. "See, I told you I wouldn't drop you!" He grinned cheekily. I blushed.

"Hey! Enough flirting! It's my turn," Ino hissed, "Sakura and the others are probably already there!"

Kiba rolled his eyes, holding his arms out expectantly. Ino nimbly climbed to the top of the fence, flipping back her long blonde bang out of her eyes, muttering a few obscenities regarding her hair.

"Ready?" She asked.

"Obviously."

"Hmph," She scowled, dropping herself. Kiba grunted. "Jesus Christ, you sure are heavy, Ino-chan!"

"Hey!" She exclaimed, lowering herself. "I'll kill you!"

"You can't kill me yet, 'cause then you two won't be able to get to the other side of the fence later, now would you?" Kiba smirked knowingly as Ino reddened quickly.

"Let's just go," I interrupted, hoping Ino wouldn't start another brawl -- again.

The both of them merely nodded, and we set off towards the gravesite we were supposed to meet at.

Everyone was there, as expected. Sakura, in all her pink glory, was surprisingly wearing dark clothes -- a deep red long sleeved shirt and dark blue jeans. Temari was wearing cargo pants and a regular tank top under a jacket, slouching against her boyfriend, Shikamaru. I could see Tenten in her hippie costume (she was probably the only one who bothered to buy a costume she wouldn't use), talking to Neji. Even the silent Shino was there, conversing quietly to Naruto, who, out of character, was responding equally as quietly.

"Hey, guys! Sorry we're late!" Ino greeted. "Where's Kankuro and Gaara? And Lee, too."

"Lee is with Gai...celebrating the _youthfulness_ of Halloween," My cousin's eye twitched.

"Gaara was grounded," Temari shrugged, "He can't keep his hands off reading that hentai of his. And Kankuro would rather spend his Halloween trick-or-treating."

_As would I_, I thought.

"Right," Tenten stated, "Can we start now? Maybe there'll be some time to go get some candy. You know, to celebrate Halloween's _youthfulness_!"

The group laughed, though I could hear Neji groaning quietly.

"Yeah, come on," Sakura agreed, giggling.

"...Which one are we going to do?" Naruto asked, looking around the decrepit area.

Silence.

"What? No one bothered to pick one?" Shikamaru inquired, raising an eyebrow.

"Apparently not," I said.

"Well...let's just pick a random gravestone, then." Shino suggested.

We looked around, searching for old, weathered gravestones.

Rayonusuki Karin...Maito Kai...Yagami Raidon...more names of dead people. I should just say one at random, just to get it over with.

"HEY! I FOUND A GOOD ONE!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Naruto! Shut up!" Sakura's voice rang out, annoyed.

"Sorry, Saku -- ow!"

"I don't think this is the time to start something, Sakura," Neji muttered, walking towards the gravestone Naruto was pointing at.

It was old, as any other gravestone in this section was. There was a cobweb covering half of the name, ironically enough.

"Sasuke..." Ino breathed. "Naruto, take out the spider webs."

"What? Me?!"

"I'm not ruining my new manicure," She huffed, showing off her orange and black colored nails.

"I'll do it," Kiba offered, "Naruto's obviously not man enough to do it."

"YES I AM!" Naruto replied heatedly, "And I'll prove it to you!"

Kiba smirked as Naruto proceeded to swipe the silky web away. "This is how far reverse psychology gets you with an idiot like him," He stated smugly, nodding towards the blonde. Most of us sweatdropped.

Shikamaru leaned down, shining his flashlight onto the slab of stone

"Uchiha Sasuke," He stated, mildly surprised. "Interesting."

Uchiha...how familiar...and odd.

"An Uchiha?!" Sakura breathed.

"We must be in the Uchiha section," Neji concluded.

"Let's do him!" Naruto exclaimed. "He's perfect!"

"Does he understand how wrong that sounds?" Tenten whispered. The crowd laughed while he fumed.

"Someone get out the video camera," Shino said. Neji wordlessly took out said object out of Tenten's backpack.

"Video camera?" I asked, confused.

"We want to capture evidence, Hina-chan," Sakura explained, turning the camera on. Her slightly tanned face was illuminated with a blue hue. "Let's see if we can get him on camera."

"I have the thermometer, as well," Shikamaru held up a bulky little box. "This better work, too, I went through hell to swipe it from my dad's shop."

"It'll work," Ino retorted, swiping the thermometer from his grasp.

"I have the tape recorder, too," Temari held up the slim rectangle. "It was hard to get an old one that won't filter anything out, but we're in luck. Gaara had one in his closet."

...Something tells me I _really_ don't want to know.

"Okay, we're supposed to relax," Tenten stated, taking out a small, clear bottle of liquid.

"What's with the pure water?" Kiba asked.

"It's holy water," Tenten corrected, "We have to bless it before summoning the ghost."

"...Bless what?" I asked.

"That, my dear friend, is a very good question," She murmured. "Perhaps on the gravestone..."

"Get around the tombstone, guys," Sakura ordered, "Tenten, get behind it so you can bless it easily."

We did as told. I was handed the camera.

"You're right in front of the tomb," Kiba shrugged in reply, "You've got the best angle."

I tried breathing calmly. This wasn't going to work. It was a lost cause. Summoning a ghost wouldn't work. That was enough to calm me down slightly, stopping my trembling hands.

"Relax; breath deeply, in through your nose and out through your mouth," Tenten instructed, "It helps your senses get more attuned. I would tell you to join hands, too, but most of us are a bit occupied. So whoever's holding something can just link arms with someone instead of hold hands."

"Where did you learn all this, anyway?" Temari asked.

"The Internet does wonders, Tema-chan," She grinned.

"Did you turn on the camera, Hinata-chan?" Sakura asked.

"Yes..." I nodded.

"Good," Sakura replied, "Ino, keep your eyes on the thermometer. If it gets colder, there might be a prescence here. Tema-chan, turn the tape recorder on, we might get some EVP."

EVP...EVP...what the hell was that?

"I summon you, Uchiha Sasuke," Tenten began, pouring a drop or two of the holy water on the tomb below her, "I ask thy Lord to allow us to speak to one Uchiha Sasuke. Allow us the honor to contact this departed spirit."

Tenten repeated this a few more times, in this slightly odd, fixated voice. I absently wondered where exactly was this information she had found.

A shiver ran up my spine. I looked out of the corner of my eyes, beyond Kiba and Neji, hoping there wasn't an unwanted -- by my standards, at least -- presence.

"Uchiha Sasuke," Tenten finally spoke normally, "Are you there?" She paused before asking another question. "Can you give us proof you're here?"

Nothing.

Sakura bit her lip. "Please show yourself to us," She said gently, "We don't bite."

"I know that," A voice retorted. The group jumped, including the quiet men.

"W-what was...that?" I stammered, looking around fearfully.

"I didn't say that..." Tenten said.

"Neither did I," Neji added.

"Nor I," Shino nodded.

"It wasn't any of us..." Shikamaru looked around, over his shoulders, side to side. "I...I think that was his proof, Tenten."

"A smart man you are," The voice said again. It was smooth and amused. But there was an annoyed undercurrent to his tone. He must be a lot like Neji-niisan...

"Could...could you please show yourself to us?" Ino asked, looking around for the source of the voice.

"Alright," It said nonchalantly. A figure, almost transparent, appeared sitting on the gravestone with a slouch posture. He was directly in front of Tenten.

I gasped, along with the others.

"Beautiful..." Sakura breathed.

I must agree. He was pale -- whether from the fact the man he was _dead_ or not, I will not know -- with locks of of inky black bangs framing his face, silky hair in spikes in the back of his head. I couldn't quite see his eyes, but his pink lips were set in a slight smirk, his arms folded across his chest. He had a quaint black dress shirt and black trousers.

"Now, I do think it's necessary to tell me why exactly you've summoned me here," He stated, "Dead people are extremely busy."

"Really?" Naruto asked, amazed. Neji, Sakura, Kiba, and Ino groaned.

"He's not exactly the sharpest crayon in the box, huh?" The ghost said, jerking his chin to Naruto.

"HEY! What's that supposed to mean?!"

"..."

"He's like that," Shino explained.

"Whatever," He shrugged, "Back on topic, please. Why am I here?"

"We wanted to ask a few questions, Uchiha-san," Temari stated. "If you let us, that is."

"Depends on the questions."

"I'll go first!" Naruto exclaimed. "How did you die?"

A slight frown tugged at the dead man's lips. "Murder," He stated simply.

"Who killed you?"

The frown deepened. The wind breezed by, showing the coal black eyes. And right now, they were irritated.

"Naruto!" Ino scolded, eyeing the irritated man nervously. "Sorry, really. That was out of line!"

"Next question," He demanded, glaring. I gulped. I quietly hoped I wouldn't die tonight.

Silence. I looked around. Everyone looked thoughtful, as if thinking of a worthy question that wouldn't upset the ghost.

"Um..." I stammered, "H-how...how old are you?"

There were no telltale signs of his displeasure. I felt reassured I wouldn't upset him and make him go demon boy on us.

"If I were still alive...I'd be ninety-seven." He shrugged, "And you?"

"I-I'm sixteen." I blushed, looking down. This beautiful man was _that _old...oh my...

"Hn," He grunted. "Anything else? I swear, from what I hear, people like you are supposed to ask much more interesting questions."

"From what you...hear?" Tenten asked confusedly.

"You didn't think I was actually kidding about the ghosts being busy thing, did you?" He raised an eyebrow.

"I KNEW IT!"

He ignored Naruto, turning to me. "What's with the camera?"

"U-uh..."

"Come on, I don't have all night here," He rolled his eyes.

"Yeah he does," Kiba whispered, "He's _dead_..."

"Uh...we wanted to capture...evidence..." I stammered. Please don't let that make him mad...Please...let us live...

"Why don't you ask us a question," Sakura suggested hastily, getting nervous

"Whatever," The ghost shrugged, "How old are the rest of you."

"We're all sixteen. Except Neji, Temari, and Tenten," Sakura pointed at each corresponding person, "They're seventeen. How old were you when you died?"

"Twenty-three, I think."

We were quiet for a few more minutes.

"What day is it today, anyway?" He asked disinterestedly, "Don't you have school or something?"

"It's Halloween," Shikamaru replied. "And no, tomorrow's Saturday."

"Halloween? Shouldn't you be begging for candy right about now?"

"This was more fun," Tenten shrugged.

"Not for me," He muttered.

"Um...sir..." I said quietly.

"Sasuke. 'Sir' makes me sound old."

"You _are _old," Kiba muttered. Sasuke shot him a glare.

"Right, then, uh, Sasuke," I stammered, "Why did you let us see you?"

"I have nothing else to do," He shrugged. "Don't feel special. I've done this a few other times."

"So..." Sakura said awkwardly. There was nothing else to talk about.

"Um..." I stammered, "W-who killed you?"

Why did I say that? I was curious. I thought he'd warmed up a little. I was wrong. Dead. Wrong.

His eyes narrowed as he gazed at me with a scary intensity. I shivered.

"I told you not to ask that," His...'teeth' ground together.

"Uh...I-I..."

"Um, Uchiha-san," Ino wrung her hands together, "We're --"

"Get out," He snarled. "Leave!"

I was trembling, truly scared. His teeth were barred, arms at his side with his fists tightly wound together.

"Uchiha-san --" I tried to say.

_Snap!_

"...What...was that?" Kiba looked around anxiously.

"It was a twig snapping, idiot," The ghost sneered visciously.

"Uh oh..." Temari said, "That means..."

My eyes widened; I dropped the camera, which on reflex Neji caught them.

"RUN!" Naruto yelled, turning back and quickly disappearing.

I could see a flashlight in the distance.

"Guys, run!" Tenten hissed.

It took me a second to register what was happening. By that time, the light was only meters away.

"Hey! You there!" A gruff, male voice called out to me. "What are you doing here?!"

"Uh, um..I-I..." I was frozen. I couldn't move. I searched for the rest of the group; they were gone. Even the ghost boy was nowhere in sight. It was just me and what now appeared to be a cop.

Oh, no. No, no, no! You have _got_ to be kidding me! The only time cops are actually doing their jobs and patroling around here and _I_ have to be caught!

I could have run. I was more agile than the thick cop. I just couldn't make my legs work. Frozen in shock.

And sadly, that is how I ended up in the police department.

I hate Halloween...

**_Author's Note: Okay, dudes. My little tribute to Halloween! Please review, I love it when you do!_**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Disclaimer: I only wish I owned Naruto._**

Chapter 2

"But officer –"

"No 'buts', kid," The large cop said, "I caught you in a prohibited area, trespassing. I gotta call your parents."

"But, please!" I pleaded, "Let me explain!"

"Alright," He sighed, "What were you doing at a graveyard at eight o'clock, on Halloween night?"

"I…I," I stuttered, "I was…visiting a family member!" A light bulb flashed over my head.

"Uh huh…"

"It's true!" I lied, making sure to look him in the eye. Good liars look people in the eye, I mentally chided. "My, uh, my aunt, officer!"

"Really…"

I nodded, trying not to shake my head too vigorously.

"I need a break," He suddenly muttered to himself, "I'll be right back. I need some coffee."

I watched the fat policeman walk through the steal door, locking me inside this small, cramped interrogation room.

I needed to make a call. I needed to call Neji. Sakura, maybe. Heck, even Ino and Kiba could work!

"I'm so screwed," I muttered.

"My, my, what foul language."

I gasped. I was the only one here! What the heck?!

I looked around the empty, gray room. There wasn't much in it, just the metal table with many dents – and was that a bloodstain I saw? – and cracks, two chairs, with a few more in a corner. Did I mention this room was empty?

"I'm right here." There was it again. I turned to the sound frantically, eyes wide. Nothing there.

"Oh, my God," I muttered, rubbing my temples, "I'm going crazy."

"It certainly seems like it."

"You're my conscience, aren't you?" I whisper, "You're here to chastise me for flunking that math test and sneaking into that graveyard to see that scary ghost, aren't you?!"

"I'm scary?" Was the amused reply.

"Holy shit!" I covered my mouth in surprised, gasping.

"I never knew shit was holy, miss."

"Okay, ghost!" I whispered, looking around, "Show yourself!"

"Whatever you want."

"Ah!" I fall over my chair back first at the immense proximity of his face, and my nose.

"Do you want the police to think you're crazy?" He raised an eyebrow, "I'm pretty sure he's watching you."

"What?! Disappear! He might see you! Then he'll get a heart attack and I'll be the murderer!"

"Relax, woman," He rolled his eyes, "He can't see me."

I lifted myself onto the uncomfortable metal chair, scooting backwards a little as to create some distance between the ghost and me.

"W-what?" I stuttered.

"You're not deaf," He shrugged. "The only ones who can see a ghost are the ones who summoned him/her. In this case, only you and your friends are graced with my presence."

I decided not to mention how incredibly self centered that sounded.

"I suggest you look like a normal human being," The ghost said nonchalantly, "The guy will probably label you as clinically insane."

I bit my lip, annoyed. "Why the heck are you stalking me?"

"I prefer checking in on you," He shrugged. "The word 'stalking' makes me feel like a crazy person."

"Ugh," I rolled my eyes. "Go ask Neji or Tenten or something to go take you back to the graveyard. Unless you're here to help me, I really need some sanity right now."

His eyes narrowed – I was suddenly afraid I angered him. A frown tugged at his lips.

And then he did the unthinkable.

I rubbed my forehead, dazed. "Did you just touch me?!"

"Well, no. I flicked you, technically."

"How were you able to do that?!"

"What? Flicking you?" His eyebrow rose. "It's quite easy, actual –"

"No! Touching me!"

"I flicked you," He corrected me, "And the word 'touching' makes me feel like I'm molesting you. Don't say it."

"Okay, fine!" I said irritably, "Ghosts are supposed to be…all ghost-like! You're not supposed to be a solid!"

"Ghosts may like to walk through walls and shit, but they can be solid when they want to," He huffed, "How do you think they move things around?"

"B-but…"

"This is all new to you, isn't it?" He sighed. "Jeez, you are no fun."

"I—"

"Hi," I was interrupted. I immediately turned around to face a different cop; a female one with short spiky hair, "I'm Mitarashi Anko. Sorry 'bout Bob over there, but he's such a loser, 'specially on Halloween."

"O-oh…"

"So what were you doing in the graveyard, miss…?"

"Hinata." I could see a hint of a frown in her eyes. She wanted me to admit my last name, considering she'd said hers.

"Hinata," She nodded, "Right."

"I was just, you know…saying some words to my…my aunt…"

"Really?" She smirked. "Bob found you in the Uchiha section. They've been dead for 'bout a hundred years. I'm pretty sure, telling by your eyes, that you're a Hyuuga."

"U-uh, n-no!" I stammered. The woman cop waved me off.

"It's alright," She shrugged, "We get trespassers every year, trying to summon some ghosts. I'm pretty sure they never work, though."

"Oh, uh…yeah," I said uncomfortably. The ghost beside me snorted. I'm guessing by that action, non summon-ers can't hear him, either.

"I do need your guardian to come get you, though. Law is law, after all."

My shoulders slumped. "Alright," I sighed.

"Come on. Want some candy, too? I took some Reses cups from a couple delinquent trick-or-treaters."

"Um…no thanks…"

"Reses cups sound…disgusting," The ghost beside me frowned as the woman led me out of the room, few feet away.

"It's chocolate." I whispered.

"What was that?" Anko asked.

"Uh, nothing!"

I was led to Anko's candy filled desk. She wasn't kidding about the trick-or-treating delinquents.

The black haired cop cleared the desk, stuffing it into a random drawer.

"Use my phone to call," She instructed.

"Hey, Anko! We got more Halloween-ers!"

She sighed. "Bob can't do shit with Halloween criminals," She muttered, "I'll be right back."

Once she left I immediately headed for the black plastic phone.

"Hello?"

"Neji!" I hissed.

"Hinata!" He sighed in relief, "Where the hell are you?"

"I'm in the police station."

"How the hell did you get there?!" The voice switched from Neji's to Kiba's.

"You guys left me..."

"Oh! Damn, sorry, Hina-chan!"

The ghost snorted.

"What nice friends you have, human."

"Shut up," I muttered.

"Did you just tell me to shut up, Hina-chan?"

"No! Not you! Sorry." I backtracked, "Help me get out of here!"

"Okay, okay. Do they know who you are?" Kiba asked.

"Obviously."

"Damn, this is going to be harder than I thought," He sighed. I idly wondered if he'd done this before.

"Listen, Hina-chan, just run. The cop was fat. He can't catch you. Oh, and leave some money. There're always corrupt people there."

I digged in my pocket. I only had thirty-three dollars and two cents, lint, and a candy wrapper.

"Will thirty-two dollars work?"

"Yeah. Now go!"

He hung up on me.

I stared at the phone incredulously. Did he actually want me to bribe a police officer?

"I suggest you do it now, while no one's looking, human." The ghost suggested.

"Right," I set the money on the cheap metal desk. "Come on."

It was lucky for me that it was a short sprint down the back stairs. I burst out of the building, into an alleyway.

I emerged into a street close to Sarutobi High. Not slowing down, I sprinted to Ino's house. There were still people about, wandering. I shoved past through a small group of young teens, probably twelve or thirteen.

"Hey! Watch it, lady!"

"Sorry!" I called back, not looking back.

"I think it's safe for you to walk, human." The ghost said nonchalantly, his dark eyes watching me in amusement.

I decided it was safe, that no one was coming after me. Slowing down, panting, I turned to look at him. "Call me Hinata, ghostie."

"Don't call me _ghostie_," The black haired man wrinkled his nose, "It's Sasuke."

"Fine," I panted a little more, straightening.

"So where are we going?" He crossed his arms, following me.

"_I'm _going to Ino's house." I said, "_You're _going back to your grave."

"Not possible." He retorted, "You haven't dismissed me. Without a dismissal, I can't rest."

"What?! So I'm stuck with you?!"

"You should learn some manners, Hinata-san," He flicked my forehead. I still held my forehead in amazement. It was still dizzying how he could touch me.

"I see your little friends," Sasuke announced, "They're a bit surprised to see me."

"Hina-chan!" Ino yelled, "You're okay!"  
I waved. "Kiba's knowledge of bribing cops was a big help," I smiled sheepishly.

Neji narrowed his eyes, turning to Kiba. "I don't want you hanging around Hinata anymore," He pointed his index finger at him.

Kiba laughed nervously.

"Um, guys, we have a problem," I pointed at Sasuke.

"Excuse me, I'm right here. That's offending," He crossed his arms in an annoyed manner, flipping a bang over his eyes.

"How's he still here?" Tenten asked.

"As I explained to Hinata numerous times," he sighed, "I can't leave until you dismiss me. So long story short: your summoning is still in session."

"Let's dismiss you, then," Sakura suggested.

"I'm afraid you don't want to go to the cemetary...?"

"Sakura," She offered.

"Right," He waved her off. "You need to dismiss me at exactly where I was summoned."

"Any exceptions?" Shino asked.

"No. If not I wouldn't be here, now would I?"

"No need for a snarky attitude, jeez," Naruto muttered.

"Do you even know what snarky means, blondie?" Sasuke smirked.

"...No..."

"Exactly."

I sighed. "Maybe we should go inside," I suggested, "We...we could sort this out inside, right?"

"Yeah, we look weird standing around talking to a ghost," Temari agreed.

-x-

"So...we can see you, but no one else can?" Shikamaru clarified.

"What is this, twenty questions?" He sighed.

"We're interested." He shrugged.

"So what are we going to do?" Sakura asked, "We obviously can't go back to the cemetary anytime soon..."

"I say we keep him!" Ino snickered. "He's cool."

"I am not a dog, Ino-san," He muttered.

"Sorry, sorry."

Naruto yawned. "I'm tired. Nighty night."

I sweat dropped.

"Naruto!" Sakura yelled, "You can't sleep over! You're a guy! WAKE UP!"

Nothing.

"Stupid idiot!" Ino muttered, hitting him with a red couch pillow.

Tenten poked him curiously.

Sasuke turned to me.

"You have a weird choice in friends, Hinata-san."


End file.
